The present invention relates to a recording device and a multiplexing method.
A technique called clip continuous recording is well known in imaging devices such as video cameras. With this technique, when a pair of record instructions made up of a record start instruction and a record stop instruction is repeatedly provided for several times at time intervals, data pieces corresponding to the several record instructions is aggregated to create one piece of record data. Note that the record data is also referred to as a clip or a stream. Video data pieces corresponding to a period from the record start instruction until the record stop instruction are multiplexed with audio data pieces corresponding to the video data pieces as one piece of record data. There has been a demand for clip continuous recording in compressed data compliant with standards such as AVCHD (registered trademark).
In the clip continuous recording, it is desired that a temporal shift between the video data pieces and the audio data pieces, which will be multiplexed, be reduced in order to synchronize the video data pieces with the audio data pieces.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-54159 discloses a technique for temporally matching encoded video data pieces with encoded audio data pieces when an encoding process is suspended and resumed.